1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated information processing system in which a transaction processing system of, for instance, a financial institution is mutually connected to an information supply system thereof. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an integrated information processing system suitable for performing a process requested by a person, for quickly supplying information fitted to the person.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the conventional transaction processing system of the financial institution and the conventional information supply system have been independently constituted as a separate system. In the conventional transaction processing system, the normal transaction process can be merely performed and the transaction content requested by the customer can be merely checked. On the other hand, in the terminal unit of the information supply system, the financial market information and the financial service information are merely provided to the respective customers.
As described above, in accordance with the conventional system architecture, no specific care is taken to supply various sorts of financial information to the respective customers, while utilizing the transaction terminal units of the branches at the financial institutions. Furthermore, a staff member at the branch executes the normal transaction to the customers who visit the branch, but at the same time, cannot supply such a financial information suitable for needs of these customers, namely cannot provide a careful service to these customers.
For instance, there has been described in JP-A-62-111348 such a computer integrated system that different sorts of data bases are used in the plural computer systems. However, no description is made that the transaction processing system of the financial institution is combined with the information supply system thereof.
An object of the present invention is to provide an integrated information processing system capable of simultaneously-and quickly providing a transaction processing operation and sales information to a customer in a transaction terminal unit installed at a branch of a financial institution.
A first aspect of the present invention is to provide such an integrated information processing system for retrieving sales information corresponding to a customer and also customers having the same sales information, thereby to output the retrieved sales information.
A second aspect of the present invention is to provide an integrated information processing system for retrieving sales information of a customer belonging to the same customers, thereby to output the retrieved sale information.
A third aspect of the present invention is to provide an integrated information processing system for retrieving sales information fitted to a condition of a customer, thereby outputting the retrieved sales information.